


Thank God For Small Miracles

by princessfrisk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Danny really misses Steve, Danny's pissed, Episode tag- s07e19, First Kiss, Frustration, Kisses, Kono and Chin know, M/M, NO SMUT I PROMISE, Nightmares, POV Multiple, Sex Trafficking, Steve really misses Danny, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both of them get shot, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfrisk/pseuds/princessfrisk
Summary: Danny's in Jersey while Steve and the rest of Five-O are dealing with a sex trafficking ring, and Steve misses his partner. Danny comes back early because Steve needs him, and really cute fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This episode had me fucked up. I don't own the show or characters, or like half of the plot. I'm also not sure if I tagged the episode right.

I wasn’t in Jersey more than three hours before Steve called me, and his tone had me reconsidering my entire vacation. “Steve, babe, calm down and use your words. What’s going on?”

“We found a sex trafficking ring,” he said, slowing down enough that I could hear him over what sounded like a running faucet, “that deals in underage girls. Kono is pissed enough to kill someone and I can’t stop shaking, Danno.”

He never called me that in normal conversation, and hearing it now made my heart stop. “Do you want me to come home?” I asked quietly. “I’m more than willing to come help you.”

He hesitated, and I could tell that he was honestly thinking about it. Finally, he responded. “I want you here with me, but don’t you dare come home. It’s your vacation, and I can deal until you come home.”

He sounded so quiet and sincere that I seriously considered turning around and going straight back to the airport. “Alright. Is there anything I can do while I’m up here, freezing and useless?” I could feel his smile 5,000 miles away, and I smiled in response.

“Give Gracie an extra tight hug for me, and tell Stella I said hello,” he replied, turning off whatever water had been running. “I will. You catch those bastards and beat them good, Super SEAL. And as a personal favor to me,” I told him, “don’t get yourself shot.”

I heard him snort and leave the building. “I’ll try, Danno. Don’t worry. Love you.”

“Love you too, Steven,” I replied, heart in my throat, and hung up. I wanted more than anything to be by his side, Jersey be damned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hung up and got in the car, still smiling. Kono glanced over and smiled herself. “Talked to Danny, huh?” she asked knowingly, and I didn’t even bother answering.

Talking to Danny had done wonders for my mood and was the reason for the smile on my face as we approached the pedophilic swim coach.

Of course, the smile was gone quickly once Kono punched him in the stomach, and Danny faded to the back of my mind.

We found the girls in one piece, scared but alive, and Danny’s words rang in my head- “You catch those bastards and beat them good.”

I ran after the ring leader, but I lost him in the many twists of the shrubs and buildings. Well, until I heard Kono beating someone rather harshly.

I ran up to find our ringleader, laying on the ground with a broken arm and getting punched repeatedly in the face by a very angry woman. I didn’t bother trying to stop her, since I didn’t want a broken nose, and let her finish before raising my eyebrows at her.

“He had a knife,” she growled, and stormed off. I couldn’t argue with that, since the knife was still in his hand.

As he was wheeled into the ambulance, and the girls were brought out, I felt an overwhelming exhaustion set in, almost knocking me over. A huge empty hole opened in my chest, gnawing at my insides- a hole shaped just like my partner.

I really wished that Danny hadn’t gone home, because he always came back wishing that he could have stayed a little longer. I hated to admit that I wanted him to stay forever, even though I knew he wouldn’t, because I couldn’t really function without him.

As if he could read my mind, my phone buzzed with Danny’s ringtone- “Anytime You Need A Friend.”

I could feel eyes boring into my back as people wondered who it could be, but I really didn’t care.

“Danno,” I sighed as I answered, and hearing his voice brought a flood of relief that I didn’t know could come from a simple phone call.

“What’s wrong, babe? You sound tired,” he said, in his usual worrying tone, and I couldn’t help but smile. “Please tell me you didn’t get shot.”

“I didn’t get shot, I’m all in one piece,” I assured him, ignoring the fact that both Kono and Chin were grinning at me with a look that said _we know_. I felt Danny relax on the other end and was touched by his concern, as I always was.

“Thank God for small miracles. Did you catch them?” “Yeah, yeah we got them. Although Kono filled your request before I could.” “Yikes. Is he still alive?”

“Yeah, barely. It’s been a rough day,” I said quietly. “I wish you were here.”

“My plane lands in two hours, Steven,” he told me, and I stood up straight. “I told you not to!” “You honestly think I’m going to leave my best friend and partner alone on a case that obviously had a bad effect on him, you’re wrong. You’re also my ride, since Grace is still with Rachel in Jersey.”

My heart was pounding and I leapt into the car, speeding to the airport. “See you soon, Danno.”

“See you soon, Superman. Love you.” I was grinning as I responded with, “I love you too.”

Waiting for the plane to land was absolute agony, and I paced the length of the waiting area at least a hundred times before his landing was announced.

I waited by the luggage claim, anxiously looking for his blond hair and distinctive walk, and nearly melted when I finally spotted him, looking for me just as nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally spotted him standing by the claim and barely stopped myself from running. As it was, I did hurry.

He straightened up when he saw me but I didn’t stop, walking straight up to him and pulling him into a hug so tight my arms felt like breaking.

He hugged me back just as tight, burying his face into the side of my neck. It was only then that I felt him shaking, and his breathing was irregular.

“It’s okay, Steve. It’s over now, you caught them and saved the other girls,” I whispered. He didn’t move, nor did his grip loosen. “I looked at them and I saw Grace, Danno,” he replied. I felt moisture on my shirt collar and my throat caught.

“Grace is safe and well, babe. She misses her Uncle Steve.” I was rubbing his back, feeling the taught muscles under his shirt and the thick scar running across his shoulder blades. He sniffed a little and straightened up, not letting go.

“I missed my partner,” he told me. “I can’t function when you’re not here nagging me in the car and making sure I don’t get myself shot.”

I huffed a laugh and whacked him in the chest, still held tight to him and not minding one bit. “I missed you too, Commander. I missed you driving like a maniac and making fun of my dress shirts.”

He grinned, but I could still see the sadness in the pretty blue eyes that I had grown so fond of. “Hey, cheer up. I figured something out on the plane ride that I think you’ll be pretty happy about,” I told him, finally breaking away from his hold to reach out and grab the bag that I’d thrown together in my haste to come back.

He rubbed his chest where I’d hit him and took the bag from me, leading me out to the car. “And what was that?” he asked, tossing it in the backseat.

“I would much rather be here than Jersey. This is- as much as I hate to admit it- home, and I don’t want to leave,” I said simply. The grin he gave me made me tingle all over and seemed to light up the parking lot, and I poked him hard. “Don’t look so smug, you weirdo.”

“How can I not? You belong here, Danny, and I’m glad you’ve realized it,” he laughed, and the last of the sadness faded from his eyes, which was exactly what I had wanted.

He drove me to my apartment and let me get changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Without saying a word, we climbed back in the car and headed to Steve’s, needing to be in each other’s company. We sat out on the beach, ignoring the chairs for once, with our beers. Only one each, as we both now had livers that couldn’t handle much alcohol.

I felt more peaceful than I had in a week, just sitting there with the man I loved. But when I looked over at him, his face was stormy, and his frame was tight. “Steve, what’s on your mind?” I asked quietly, and he released the breath he’d been holding.

“Those girls,” he replied. He let himself flop onto his back in the sand, it up by the setting sun, and my heart twisted sharply in my chest. “They may never recover, and even if they do, their childhood is gone forever. They can’t be little girls anymore.”

I laid down next to him, ignoring the sand in my hair, and turned my head to look at them. “But thanks to you, they will get the chance to be grown women, with lives and families. You saved their lives, not their innocence, and that is something to be proud of.”

He smiled a little at the purpling sky and sighed. “I really did miss you. I don’t like it when you’re gone.”

I grinned at him. “Just remember that when I start nagging you to drive my own car.” That made him laugh out loud and he turned his head to face me.

I really, really wanted to kiss him. It felt like every atom in my body was pushing me towards the tanned skin and sharp features, and there was no way I could let myself do that.

I forced myself to sit up, shaking the sand out of my hair and ruefully realizing that I’d need a shower later. The sun had set for real by the time I could make myself stand up. “I’m still on Eastern time, and I need a shower, so I’m going to head home,” I said quietly, and Steve didn’t get up. He just looked at me for a long moment, looking like an absolute dream in the starlight.

“Will you stay?” he asked finally. I swallowed, hard. I didn’t really want to leave him, not after this case that I hadn’t been there for, but at the same time I wasn’t sure if I could hold back.

“Yeah, I’ll stay,” I caved. I never could say no to him. “But I’ll have to borrow some of your clothes.” I helped him up and mussed up his soft, dark hair to get the sand out. “You know where to find them,” he replied.

That shower felt like the most amazing thing I’d ever experienced, and I almost didn’t want to get out. That is, until I was reaching for the shampoo, and I felt someone get in the shower behind me. My throat was dry and all of the blood left my face. Now I really didn’t want to get out.

Strong, large hands took the bottle out of my hands and began massaging the soap into my scalp, making me growl with pleasure. “Rinse,” he murmured, and I stepped under the water, letting him rub all of the suds out. I turned to face him, heroically keeping my eyes on his face, and I was disarmed by the expression he wore, soft and warm.

“Your turn,” I rasped, and we traded places.

I’ve never seen him as vulnerable as he was right then, with my fingers in his hair and water streaming down his long, scarred body. Not that I minded- my heart, at that point, was a giant puddle of goo.

“Rinse,” I murmured, after a few moments. He turned around and stepped backwards into the stream, meeting my eyes as I massaged his head.

The urge to kiss him came over me again, somehow stronger than before, and I almost slapped myself in the face to get back under control. I was done rinsing him off, but my hands remained in his hair, cupping his face, and his hands had come up to rest feather-light on my bare hips.

My phone rang at that moment, loud in the silence that had fallen. Thank god for small miracles.

I excused myself, grabbing the sweatpants on the counter and throwing them on before going out to get my phone. It was Grace.

“Hey Dad. Have you gotten home in one piece?” “Yeah, I’ve been home for a few hours,” I replied, hopping on one foot to roll up the way-too-long pant legs, making Steve snort from the doorway. “Is Uncle Steve okay?” “Yeah, Steve’s fine, more than fine,” I told her, earning myself a smile that I was very careful not to look straight at.

“Alright Monkey, I’ll let you go before your mother kills me. I love you too. Good night, morning, whatever it is.” I hung up and sat down to finish rolling the legs up.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Steve asked once I was done. I thought about it for a moment. “I can sleep down here, I’m used to the couch and I want to behave myself.”

He winked at me, but left me downstairs as he went back up.

I woke up about two hours later in the dark, confused by the strange sounds I was hearing from upstairs. They sounded panicked, like Steve was having a nightmare. I bolted upstairs to find Steve tossing and turning in his bed, making small noises of distress that broke my heart. Without a second thought, I climbed under the sheets and pulled him close against my chest, rubbing his arms and back and whispering to him to soothe him.

It worked quite well, and he soon lapsed back into peaceful sleep. There was no way I was leaving, though- he was pretty much in my lap, cradled against me like Grace used to be when she was young. I sat there until the sun came up, soothing him whenever a nightmare came around, and fought off sleep myself, despite the jet lag.

When Steve finally woke up, I could barely keep my eyes open, but I did try to look rested. He was very confused to see me, and to realize how he was laying, but he didn’t complain. Instead, he moved over and pulled me down beside him to lay flat.

“Did I keep you up all night?” he whispered, brow furrowed. Everything was hazy, I was so tired. “Mmhmm,” I managed. He frowned. “You didn’t have to be in here, Danny. I deal with the nightmares on my own all the time.” “Not while I’m here, Superman,” I yawned hugely. He suppressed a smile and slung an arm across my bare waist, sending tired tingles throughout my entire body.

He pressed a kiss to my bare shoulder, but I was too exhausted to be surprised, already falling asleep by the time he pulled me into a spooning position.

I woke up to bright afternoon sunshine and a heavy arm wrapped around my middle, pulling me against a warm, muscled body. Immediately I was on fire, and it was a good fire. Steve apparently sensed that I was awake, because his arm tightened and a very stubbly jaw nuzzled my shoulder blades, making me laugh a little.

“Steve, what are you doing?” I asked, after about ten minutes of just relaxing in his arms.

I could feel his fingers tracing shapes on my abdomen and I never wanted them to stop. “What does it feel like I’m doing?” he asked, grinning. “It feels like you’re indulging me on a work day,” I replied, and heard him curse. “Shit, we did have a case!”

I sat straight up, breaking his hold with no small amount of regret. “Excuse me? You let me sleep through a case call?” He looked extremely guilty and more than attractive, with his hedgehog hair and lazy posture. “Well, you hadn’t slept at all, so I asked Chin and Kono to give you a few hours, and that I had personal issues to deal with.”

“Jesus, Steve. Someone’s probably dead and you let me sleep in,” I sighed, relatively annoyed. I grabbed a shirt off of Steve’s floor, unsure whose it was, and went downstairs to get my keys. “Come along, Steven,” I called, and off we went. Steve was grinning the entire way to the crime scene, and I wasn’t sure why until we got there and Kono spotted me.

“Uh, Danny? Why are you wearing Steve’s clothes?”

I realized, with a flash of embarrassment, that I was still in the long sweats and one of his tank tops. Oh no.

“I like the hair, Danny. It’s very Jersey,” Chin called, and I remembered I hadn’t put gel in it.

“Will you all shut up and tell me what’s happening here?” I snapped, the wonderful mood of the morning gone.

All day, I smelled like the ocean and peppermint and spiced aftershave, just like Steve. It drove me absolutely insane with wanting to shove my tall brunet partner up against a wall and kiss the permanent smirk off of his face.

Steve wasn’t helping, finding time to run a hand through my hair or wrap an arm around my waist or pinch my side. Lasting the entire day was torture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I remembered feeling his arms around me as I shook from my nightmares, always there, always soothing. I had fallen more in love with him in one night than I had in seven years, and that was saying something.

He’d broken my heart when I woke up, exhausted from keeping me asleep when he’d already flown 5,000 miles to come back when I needed him.

And then, of course, seeing him wandering around HQ in my clothes just made me want to drag him home and have my way with him. Not that he’d let me- I’d seen how he reacted the night before to my way too bold move in the shower, how scared he was. He hadn’t seemed to mind cuddling, but he was also half asleep.

By the time it was time to go home, the stress was radiating off of him like heat from a furnace. He didn’t protest going back to my house, partially because I was driving and he was too tired. I sat him down on the couch with a beer and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bathroom, a reminder of when Catherine was here.

“Take off your shirt,” I ordered. Danny raised an eyebrow. “Technically, I’m taking off your shirt. But okay.” He did as I asked and I got to work massaging the tension out of his muscled shoulders and back. He hummed deep in his throat, relaxing under my hands and letting me work the smooth skin.

I leaned down, rubbing out a knot between his shoulder blades, and pressed a kiss to the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. He jumped a little, but he didn’t say a word, and I kissed him again, this time right behind the ear on a sensitive spot that I had a feeling was there.

He didn’t jump this time, and shocked me by tilting his head, giving me better access and making me smile. I stopped the massage and continued kissing the side of his neck, listening to the faint hum of pleasure coming from deep inside his chest.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” he said finally, almost sounding strangled. I stopped kissing his neck and went back to the massage, content with the marks I had left. “Isn’t that my job?” I replied.

He reached back and took one of my hands, bringing it around so that he could kiss my fingers. Thank god.

He didn’t bother sleeping downstairs that night, joining me under the covers with the promise to get some sleep.

I had no nightmares that night, maybe because I had the man I love wrapped around me like a squid. Chin called to tell me that he and Kono could chase leads if I wanted to let Danny sleep in again, and I agreed quietly, because I really didn’t want to get up.

Danny did that for me, waking up with a stir and a yawn, kissing my chest and making me jump. “Morning, Danno,” I said with a smile, and he kissed my chest again, and again, and again, moving up slowly with his kisses until he reached the underside of my jaw, where he stopped and moved away, ignoring my whine of protest.

This time, he wore his own clothing to work, although he had no hair gel to use. He was in a remarkable mood until we had to go on a raid. “Steven McGarrett, you get your ass back here and wait for SWAT,” he hissed from behind the car. I was already on the front porch, attempting to sneak behind the man aiming a gun at my partner.

I winked at him and went inside, managing to get the drop on the gunman. Of course, I did catch a shot to the hip, but I didn’t care, managing to beat him down and cuff him. I limped out with my captive to find Danny standing in the driveway waiting for me, bleeding from a bullet to the shoulder. Damn it.

He caught me as I limped over, yelling at me for not waiting and getting both of us hit. I didn’t wait for him to finish his speech, pulling his hair so that his head tilted up. He glared at me as soon as I did it, but I didn’t give him time to yell again, crushing my lips onto his.

He responded instantly, yanking on my tactical vest to bring me more down to his level as he kissed me back with a ferocity I hadn’t expected.

I broke away to breathe and he pulled me down further to growl in my ear, “Don’t you ever do that again, you animal.”

We went to the hospital together to get our bullets removed, and then we went back to my house, determined to help each other until we were healed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as we got in the door to Steve’s house, I pulled him down with my good arm and kissed him again, soft and warm. He brought his hands up to frame my face and kissed me back with an intensity that left me burning all over. “You scared the shit out of me, Steven,” I told him, biting his bottom lip. He dipped his head and bit the edge of my jaw just under my ear, hard. “Sorry, Danno. I didn’t mean to get you hurt.”

I kissed him again and laid my hand possessively on the bandage that circled his hip. “Either of us,” I corrected.

He hummed a little and did something with his tongue that promptly made me forget the entire English language. Thank God for small miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode had me fucked up. I don't own the show or characters, or like half of the plot. I'm also not sure if I tagged the episode right.


End file.
